rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Saigon
}} | previous = | next = |returnees = Anna ( ) Beowulf ( ) Cool ( ) Gruff ( ) Jack ( ) Jett ( ) Joey L. ( ) Matt ( ) Shelby ( ) }}Survivor: Saigon'' is the fourth season of RSurvivor. The theme was [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miss_Saigon Miss Saigon]. The season was won by Joey L. who defeated Alexis in a 7-2 jury vote. Twists/Changes * Hidden Immunity Idol: An object that grants a player immunity as long as they play it before the votes are cast. * Extra Vote: This allows one castaway to place the advantage into the voting urn in lieu of their vote and take a blank parchment, allowing them to vote twice at a future Tribal Council. * Tribe Switch: The tribe was dissolved, shuffling the remaining contestants into the and tribes. * Goodbye Messages: Players in the game were allowed to send a goodbye message to the players who had just been eliminated to give them a sense of closure, like on Big Brother. * Final Two: Unlike the three previous seasons, there would only be two finalists instead of the standard three. Hosts Castaways Season Summary The game began with 18 new castaways being split randomly into 3 tribes. On day 1, Joey L. found the Hidden Immunity Idol for Hanoi, following that Matt found the Da Nang hidden immunity idol. On Hanoi, Akin, formed an alliance with Jack, Jett, and Joey L. Haiphong lost the immunity challenge but had an easy vote in Pies. During a puzzle immunity challenge, Cool discovered a hidden advantage which was an Extra Vote. Soon the tribes swapped, where the New Hanoi lost immunity twice. The old Da Nang's on that tribe were outnumbered leaving them vulnerable but when Ant went nuts on all his tribemates, he sealed his fate. New Haiphong lost at the final tribal challenge and an old Da Nang alliance of Anna, Beowulf, and Dylan were able to pull in the only old Haiphong, Jett, to blindside Gruff. Beowulf and Jett became a solid duo at this point. At the merge, Shelby made waves by immediately continuing to fight with Dylan and sending selfies to her tribemates. Her bizarre behavior get her taken out quickly. An old Hanoi alliance formed and began controlling the merge from here against an old Da Nang alliance with Alexis and Cool kind of in the middle. They were able to grab the upper hand by voting out Dylan. Anna and Beowulf had been trying to blindside Akin, though, and were able to flip Jett and Jack with them. Around this time, Anna started to pretend she had a hidden immunity idol. Beowulf and Jett had been exchanging information back and forth with one another until it was too late for Beowulf to be saved. Anna and Beowulf were targeting Jett, and Anna specifically, had be harassing him and his other tribe mates. Jack had been feeding information to both sides as well but was starting to get caught and worked up. He revealed Matt and Joey L.'s idols as well as Cool's advantage to everyone. This vote spooked everyone into using their idols. Jack told Beowulf old Hanoi would vote for him and told old Hanoi that Beowulf would be voting for Jett. No one could trust Jack, so Anna played her idol for Beowulf and put their votes on Cool. Joey L. and Matt both got spooked into playing their idols. Jack was left in the dust and voted for Matt and Cool used his extra vote against Beowulf but to no luck because of the idol. After this vote every single person was livid at Jack. Matt found the new hidden immunity idol. Jack decided to firmly place himself with old Hanoi, voting out Anna and Beowulf back to back. At the final 5, Matt played the idol on himself but it did not matter since the votes were going on Jack and Jett. Joey L. did not want to take a side and cast his vote for Matt which ultimately forced a tie. Joey L. decided to vote out Jett. At the final 4, Joey L. was able to grab Alexis's vote and force a tie again. Jack and Joey L. went head to head in a fire making challenge where Joey L. came out victorious. Joey L. defeated Alexis and Matt in the final immunity challenge, voted out Matt, and won the game against Alexis in a 7-2 vote. Beowulf won fan favorite. Voting History Trivia * This season holds the record for the most tie votes, with 2. * This is the first season to have a Final Two. * In July 2018, Saigon was announced "Best Season" in the Generation Awards. * In November 2019, Saigon was ranked first in Rob's rankdown of the first sixteen seasons. He claimed it had a "plethora of wacky characters," "one of the craziest merges ever," and "was a joy to host." * Rob designed the original season logo and later, Taco redesigned it to its current adaptation. References Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Saigon